


Still Standing

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the end of the world as we know it.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "cabin fever" at LiveJournal's Supernatural 100.
> 
> Written during Season 3. With a bonus round of "spot the crossover!"

Sam swore that he really would kill Dean if they had to spend one more day cooped up in the tiny mountain cabin, so they came out of hiding a good week earlier than planned. It didn’t matter, because the people hunting them were dead. And so was everyone else. Corpses were everywhere. A newspaper mentioned some sort of superflu. The first person they met, two weeks later, proposed that they kill anyone who didn’t worship them as gods. Dean nearly shot him on principle. Then Sam dreamed of an old black woman and a gathering of survivors in Boulder.


End file.
